wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Królowa Śniegu/Opowiadanie piąte
Jechali przez ciemny las, ale kareta błyszczała jak pochodnia; kłuło to rozbójników w oczy, nie mogli tego znieść. — Złoto, złoto! — wołali, pchali się naprzód, schwycili konie za uzdy, zabili małych forysiów, stangreta i służących i wyciągnęli małą Gerdę z karety. — Jest tłusta, śliczna i karmiona orzechami — powiedziała stara rozbójniczka, która miała długą, sterczącą brodę i brwi opadające na oczy. — Jest taka smaczna jak małe, tłuste jagniątko, to dopiero będzie uczta! — I wyciągnęła nóż, który błysnął tak, że aż ciarki po ciele przeszły. — Ach! — zawołała nagle stara; jej własna mała, dzika i nieznośna córeczka, którą niosła na plecach, ugryzła ją w ucho. — Ty przeklęty bachorze — zawołała matka i nie zdążyła zamordować Gerdy. — Ona będzie się ze mną bawiła — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka. — Niech mi odda swoją mufkę i śliczną sukienkę i niech śpi ze mną w łóżku. — I ugryzła matkę parę razy tak, że żona rozbójnika aż skoczyła do góry i zaczęła się kręcić w kółko; wszyscy rozbójnicy śmieli się i mówili: — Patrzcie, jak to tańczy ze swym bachorem! — Ja chcę siedzieć w karecie — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka — chciała i musiała postawić na swoim, bo była rozpieszczona i uparta. Usiadła obok Gerdy w karecie i potem pojechały przez pnie i krzaki coraz głębiej w las. Mała rozbójniczka była taka duża jak Gerda, ale silniejsza, o szerszych ramionach i ciemniejszej cerze. Jej oczy były czarne i patrzały prawie smutno. Objęła ramieniem małą Gerdę i powiedziała: — Nie powinni cię zabijać, dopóki się na ciebie nie pogniewam. Jesteś pewnie księżniczką? — Nie — odrzekła mała Gerda i opowiedziała jej wszystko, co przeżyła, i jak bardzo kocha małego Kaya. Córeczka rozbójników patrzała na nią zupełnie poważnie, pokiwała trochę głową i odezwała się: — Nie powinni cię zabijać, nawet gdybym była na ciebie zła; sama to wtedy zrobię! — Otarła Gerdzie oczy i włożyła obie swoje ręce do ślicznej mufki, która była taka ciepła i miękka. Wtem kareta się zatrzymała; znajdowali się w środku podwórza starego, zbójeckiego zamku, był on pęknięty od góry do dołu. Kruki i wrony wyfruwały z otwartych szczelin, a wielkie buldogi, które wyglądały tak, jakby miały połknąć człowieka, skakały wysoko do góry, ale nie szczekały, bo to było zabronione. W wielkiej, starej, zadymionej sali palił się na środku kamiennej podłogi duży ogień, dym wznosił się aż do sufitu i musiał sobie sam szukać wyjścia; gotował się duży kocioł z zupą, a na rożnie piekły się zające i króliki. — Musisz przespać się w nocy tu, obok mnie, razem ze wszystkimi moimi zwierzątkami — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka. Dano im jeść i pić i poszły potem w kąt, gdzie leżała słoma i koce. Wysoko na żerdziach i belkach siedziało prawie sto gołębi, zdawało się, że śpią, ale gdy obie dziewczynki weszły, poruszyły się trochę. — Wszystkie są moje — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka i schwyciła prędko jednego z najbliżej siedzących gołębi; złapała go za nogę i potrząsnęła nim tak, że zatrzepotał skrzydłami. — Pocałuj go — zawołała i uderzyła Gerdę ptakiem po twarzy. — Tam siedzą leśne dzikusy — mówiła dalej i pokazała cały szereg żelaznych prętów, wbitych wysoko w murze, nad otworem. — Musimy ich pilnować, to są kanalie z lasu, uciekają, gdy tylko nie są dobrze zamknięte, a tutaj stoi mój stary, kochany Ba. — I przyciągnęła za rogi rena, naokoło szyi miał błyszczący, miedziany pierścień i był przywiązany. — Tego też musimy trzymać na uwięzi, bo inaczej by uciekł. Co wieczór łechcę go w szyję moim ostrym nożem, bo się tego bardzo boi. — I dziewczynka wyciągnęła długi nóż ze szpary w murze i przesunęła go po szyi rena; biedne zwierzę kopało tylnymi nogami, a mała rozbójniczka śmiała się i wciągnęła Gerdę do łóżka. — Czy będziesz miała nóż przy sobie w czasie snu? — spytała Gerda i spojrzała z przestrachem na nóż. — Ja zawsze śpię z nożem — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka. — Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może przytrafić. Ale powtórz jeszcze raz to, co mi opowiadałaś o małym Kayu, i dlaczego poszłaś w daleki świat. — I Gerda opowiedziała od początku, a dzikie gołębie w klatce gruchały, inne gołębie spały. Mała rozbójniczka objęła ramieniem Gerdę za szyję, w drugiej ręce trzymała nóż i zasnęła, tak że było słychać jej oddech; ale Gerda nie mogła zamknąć oczu, nie wiedziała, czy będzie żyła czy też umrze. Rozbójnicy siedzieli naokoło ognia, śpiewali i pili, a żona rozbójnika fikała koziołki. O, jakże strasznie było małej dziewczynce na to patrzeć! Wtem gołębie leśne powiedziały: — Gurr, grr! Widziałyśmy małego Kaya. Biała kura niosła saneczki, on siedział w saniach Królowej Śniegu, które unosiły się nad lasem, podczas gdy my siedziałyśmy w naszym gnieździe; dmuchnęła na nas i prócz nas dwóch umarły wszystkie pisklęta. Grr, grr! — Co wy tam w górze mówicie? — zawołała Gerda. — Dokąd pojechała Królowa Śniegu? Czy wiecie coś o tym? — Pewnie pojechała do Laponii, bo tam jest zawsze śnieg i lód. Spytaj rena, co stoi na postronku. — Tam jest lód i śnieg, tam jest dobrze i pięknie — powiedział ren. — Skacze się swobodnie po wielkich, błyszczących dolinach. Królowa Śniegu ma tam swój letni namiot, ale jej stary zamek stoi wysoko nad biegunem północnym, na wyspie, która się nazywa Szpicberg! — Ach, Kay, kochany Kay! — westchnęła Gerda. — Leż teraz spokojnie — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka — inaczej zakłuję cię nożem! Rano opowiedziała jej Gerda wszystko, co mówiły dzikie gołębie, a mała rozbójniczka słuchała uważnie, ale potem pokręciła głową i powiedziała: — Właśnie! Właśnie! Czy wiesz, gdzie leży Laponia? — spytała rena. — Któż ma lepiej wiedzieć ode mnie? — powiedziało zwierzę, a oczy mu zabłysły. — Tam się urodziłem i wyrosłem, tam skakałem po polach. — Słuchaj no! — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka do Gerdy. — Widzisz, że wszyscy nasi mężczyźni już wyszli, ale matka jest jeszcze tutaj i zostanie; później, rano, pije zawsze z dużej butelki i ucina sobie drzemkę; wtedy będę mogła coś zrobić dla ciebie! — Wyskoczyła z łóżka, rzuciła się matce na szyję, skubnęła ją w brodę i powiedziała: — Mój najsłodszy koziołku, dzień dobry! — A matka dała jej szczutka w nos, tak że jej nos poczerwieniał i posiniał, ale to wszystko jedynie z miłości. Kiedy potem matka napiła się z dużej flaszki i ucięła sobie drzemkę, mała rozbójniczka zbliżyła się do rena i powiedziała: — Miałabym straszną ochotę połechtać cię jeszcze kilka razy ostrym nożem, bo jesteś taki zabawny, ale trudno, odwiążę twój sznur i pomogę ci dostać się do Laponii, tylko nie wolno ci oszczędzać nóg, musisz zaprowadzić tę małą dziewczynkę do pałacu Królowej Śniegu, gdzie jest jej towarzysz zabaw. Słyszałeś pewnie to, co ona opowiadała, bo mówiła dosyć głośno, a ty zawsze podsłuchujesz! Ren wysoko podskoczył z radości. Dziewczynka rozbójników podniosła do góry małą Gerdę i była na tyle przezorna, że ją mocno przywiązała, a nawet dała jej małą poduszeczkę, aby miała na czym siedzieć. — Właśnie! — powiedziała. — Masz z powrotem twoje futrzane trzewiki, bo będzie ci zimno, ale mufkę zatrzymam sobie, bo jest za ładna! Chyba nie zmarzniesz! Masz tu wielkie rękawice mojej matki, sięgają aż do łokci; kładź je! Twoje ręce wyglądają teraz jak ręce mojej wstrętnej matki! A Gerda płakała z radości. — Nie mogę znieść tego, że beczysz! — powiedziała mała rozbójniczka. — Teraz właśnie powinnaś mieć zadowoloną minę! Masz tu dwa bochenki chleba i szynkę, nie będziesz głodna! — Wszystkie zapasy przywiązano renowi za siodłem; mała rozbójniczka otworzyła drzwi, zawołała do środka wszystkie wielkie psy, potem przecięła nożem postronek i powiedziała do rena: — Teraz pędź, ale uważaj na dziewczynkę! A Gerda wyciągnęła ręce w wielkich rękawicach do małej dziewczynki rozbójników i powiedziała: — Do widzenia — a potem ren puścił się przez krzaki i kamienie, przez wielki las, przez błota i stepy tak prędko, jak tylko mógł. Wilki wyły, a kruki krakały. — Fut, fut! — dźwięczało w powietrzu. Brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś pluł czerwonym ogniem. — To moja stara zorza północna! — powiedział ren. — Patrz, jak błyszczy! — I potem biegł jeszcze prędzej, coraz dalej, dniem i nocą; Gerda zjadła chleby, szynkę także, i już byli w Laponii. Królowa Śniegu05